Noise
by anotherOUATwriter
Summary: AU. Sequel to Mute. Emma is a 17 year old girl trying to find a balance between school, family, friends and enemies; just as any other teenager does. But it's not as easy as she thought, specially after one of her best friends came out and became the centre of attention for bullies and a mysterious teenager moved to Storybrooke. T for language.
1. Emma, you are in trouble!

This story starts 10 years after Mute's epilogue.  
Emma, Ruby and Graham are 17 and in senior year of high school.  
Mary Margaret still works at Storybrooke's elementary and David once again assumed the sheriff position. Besides Emma, they have two children: a girl named Alex, who just turned 10 years old and a boy named Oliver, is about to turn 4.  
Regina is 25 and she just became a lawyer and moved back to Storybrooke.

It is going to me T for language. A lot of cursing - they are teenagers after all!

Also, I know some of you will not like the pairing, but I took in count all the votes and the majority won...

Other than that, hope you guys enjoy!

Let me know your thoughts.

Mara

P.S: I do not own OUAT.

* * *

The hallways were lightened only by the moon's light, and nothing but silence filled the empty high school's hall. If in day light, someone thought that Storybrooke High School was a scary place, they wouldn't believe how creepy the edification was once the sun had set. The night guard was the only person that was supposed to be in the school once the extracurricular activities finished. He did his usually patrol two times, to make sure that no one was breaking into the school, he never found anyone - kids barely wanted to by there by day, why would they want to be there by night? But that night was different. That night, watching the guard from a dark corner, two people stood still; the absence of light hiding their faces.

They waited until the school's worker had disappeared through the stairs straight to the second floor before they made their move. They walked slowly and carefully, checking the locker numbers that were next to them, they were looking for one in particular. Once they reached a locker that had a 815 written on its top they stopped and started working, one of the mysterious people worked on the locker and the other one in the wall across the hallway.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" a whisper broke the silence that reigned the high school.

"Yes," another whisper replied, "It's recording non-stop and sending all the footage to your computer,"

"Are you sure?"

"Emma," the voice sounded hurt by Emma's suspicion, "when have my technological skills let you down?"

"Never," Emma admitted in a whisper, "But it needs to be perfect, Rubes. We only have one shot at it,"

"And it will be," Ruby replied "Whale will not know what hit him,"

"Literally," Emma chucked. "I already finished with the explosive package for his locker,"

Footsteps silenced the conversation between the two friends. "It's time to go," Ruby suggested, "I'll take the left exit, you go through the bathroom,"

"Text me when you get home," Emma replied and she walked away from her friend.

Ruby and Emma had different exiting routes, they skipped at least one period per day. Teachers barely noticed their absence; the two of them were good students but usually silent in class, so as long as they kept steady grades the teachers didn't ask them to take part in classes and thus didn't notice when the girls were not present. It only seemed to bother Graham, Ruby's cousin, how was not a good student, but didn't miss any class - he was the responsible one.

Emma ran towards her car, she had parked the yellow bug that her parents had given her for her 16th birthday two blocks away from school, just in case they had to make a quick exit. Ruby didn't need a lift back home - Granny's B&B, where she currently lived, was less than five minutes away from the high school.

She got a text message before she could start the car's engine. It was Ruby's._ 'Home. Graham decided 2 spend the night here & was waiting 4 me, he doesn't think this' a good idea'_ the text said.

_'That's y we never tell him our plans, c ya 2morrow Rubes_' she replied and threw her phone over her desk.

Getting in her house without waking her parents nor siblings was easier than entering the high school without being seen. Emma had learned that couple of months ago, when she and Ruby decided to sneak out and go to a concert with a couple of college boys they had met early that day. Without making noise Emma brushed her teeth and changed into her pyjamas.

Emma thought about what would happen the next day, a smile drawing on her face; she knew that what she was doing was far from being correct, but Whale had been bullying Mulan for a while now, and Emma couldn't handle it anymore. Mulan had been friends with her ever since the asian girl had moved to Storybrooke five years ago. Last July she had admitted to everyone that she was lesbian, and then the bullying started. It was not like everyone in Storybrooke bothered the girl, it was just a group of teenagers, Mulan always said that it didn't bother her, but Ruby and Emma knew better. It was killing their friend on the inside. And _no one_ made Emma's friends feel bad about themselves.

Her thoughts were shaken off when she felt something launching onto her bed.

"Lauma!" she whispered angrily at her cat, "You nearly gave me a heart attack," she added but she didn't push the pet off the bed. Ever since she got her savannah cat, Emma had slept with Lauma, it always made her feel safe.

* * *

Emma woke up the next day before everybody else in her house and made breakfast for her family. She was humming while she did the morning chores. It was not very common of her to wake up this happy; but today, today justice would be served. Her parents studied Emma's odd behaviour as she drank coffee from her favourite mug. Her siblings didn't seem to notice, they were just happy that Emma was not in her cranky morning mood.

A honk interrupted the unusually peaceful family breakfast. It was Graham, he always picked up Emma on his way to high school, even when he stayed at Granny's and it was completely out of his track - it was the only way he made sure that Emma attended to school. Full with a rare energy, Emma bounced from her chair, kissed Mary Margaret's cheek, waved her family goodbye and, after grabbing her backpack, she exited through the door. David stared at Mary Margaret, confused at Emma's attitude, she was always making up excuses to skip school, so he didn't understand why she was so euphoric about going to class today.

"It is going to be epic," Ruby told Emma as soon as the blonde stepped into Graham's truck. The only times when Graham gave a lift to Ruby was when he stayed over at Granny's. Those were Emma's favourite days, because then she could gossip before school started, even if nothing had actually happened since they last talked (8 hours ago).

"_It_ is going to get you expelled," Graham corrected his cousin.

"Whatever, Graham," Emma stated, "He's being an asshole towards Mulan, he deserves it."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, and you know that," he tried to make Emma understand the mistake she and Ruby were about to make as he parked the car. "You can't take justice into your own hands,"

"Just watch us," the blonde replied as they both got down the car and walked towards the lockers.

Emma and Ruby waited until Victor Whale, the same freak that dissected animals during elementary school, walked towards his locker and opened it. Then a huge explosion echoed through the high school walls as he disappeared into a cloud of white powder. The two girls, and the people around them, couldn't hold the laughter and soon everyone was pointing and making fun of Victor.

"Swan!" he screamed and stared at her. "You did this,"

"That's a strong accusation, Whale," she replied with a huge grin on her face. "Do you any have proof?"

He pointed at the inside part of his locker door, where '_I'm a stupid homophobe_' was written in red paint. "You and your imbecile friend are the only ones that stand up for that dyke," he explained referring to Ruby and Mulan.

Emma launched towards Victor, but before she could even reach him, a strong pair of hands grabbed her by her shoulders. She turned to see August and Graham holding her back, behind them a guy that she had never seen before watched the whole scene with a smirk on his face. Just a gaze at this new kid's face and Emma's gut told her she would hate him.

"You are already in enough trouble, Emma," Graham said. "Let it go,"

"He insulted Mulan,"

"And you put a bomb in his locker," August stated, "Why don't you call it even?"

Emma opened her mouth to answer when the headmaster's voice interrupted the scene. "Miss Swan, Miss Lucas. A word in my office," he said, looking at them with an angry look.

They followed Mr. Guyton, the headmaster, in silence through the school, but as soon as he closed his office door behind him Emma started talking. There was no point on lying to Guyton that they didn't do it. He had been the school's headmaster for a long time, even when David studied, so he knew Emma's modus operandi good enough to know it was her. With Ruby's help of course. The girls always did everything together, just like their parents, David and Anita, used to do when they were in high school - he loved to reminded them about that.

"He deserved what he got," the blonde argued as the man studied her quietly from his chair, his elbows resting on the chair's arms. "He bullies Mulan just because she's lesbian, we told out counsellor last week but she doesn't seem to -"

"Emma," he interrupted her. "Even if I agree that his behavior is far from civilized, blowing his locker is not the solution."

"But -"

"I know we don't have proof to pin this on you," Guyton interrupted her again, "But I believe it is rather obvious it was you and Miss Lucas," Emma and Ruby sat in the two chairs that were placed in front of the headmaster's desk. "I'll not expel you this time, but you will be punished,"

"Fine, we'll do detention," Emma replied with a shrug. Ruby and Emma were already used to spend their afternoon's on detention.

"Oh, you are not doing detention," the headmaster replied with a grin, "You are doing community service,"

"What?!" Ruby and Emma asked shocked at the same time.

"All saturday's mornings until the winter semester is over,"

"But we just started!" Emma protested. "It's almost four months of community service,"

"I hope next time you decide to misbehave, you'll at least think twice about it," was the only reply from the headmaster. "You'll report on saturday morning to Leroy, miss two days and you'll be expelled" he added, emphasizing the importance of their service. "Misbehave again on school's grounds and you'll be expelled, skip a single class and -"

"We'll be expelled," Emma interrupted him, a smirk on her face. "We got the idea,"

"Miss Swan," the man leaned a little bit forward, "the only reason you and Miss Lucas haven't been expelled yet is because you are both outstanding students and an important part of our soccer team and cheerleading squad," he said. Emma had become the soccer's team captain last year and led her team to nationals, they won the third place. Ruby was appointed as the cheerleading captain this year, and she was doing pretty well with the new routines. The school couldn't afford to lose them both, "But my patience is reaching its limits and I _will not_tolerate another situation like this, did I made myself clear?"

Emma and Ruby nodded and stood up. They had learned a while ago that fighting with the headmaster would only get them more time in detention. Plus, they loved their high school and if they were expelled they would have to finish their senior year at Andersen Academy, where all the pricks and brats of Storybrooke studied, like Regina's step brother, Neal.

"And I'll call your parents and let them know about today's events," Guyton added before Ruby opened the door.

The two girls didn't comment on it. Even if Anita and David had been rebels during their high school years, they were parents now; and they were never happy when they got a call from the principal's office. Emma and Ruby usually got extra punishment at home - which, Emma thought, it was totally unfair.

Emma was walking out of the principal's office when she crashed against someone who was talking to Gerda Kai, the principal's secretary.

"Watch were you are walking, _blondie_," he said a little bit annoyed, she rolled her eyes at the boy and ignored his comment. She hated to be called _blondie_. And she hated when people talked to her in that tone, as if she was a child. Emma then noticed it was the same guy that had been with August and Graham moment ago when her friends had stopped her from hitting Victor. Her gut, as usual, had not been wrong. She already hated the newcomer.

However, she took advantage of the moment to study the new kid in town. His skin was as toasted as August's, and, just like Booth, he had blue eyes. Maybe they were related. Even if his messy hair was straight and August's was curly, the two teenager boys bear some resemblance. She raised an eyebrow, giving him her best bitch-look, silently screaming 'You do not want to mess with me, boy,' and left the principal's office without saying anything.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked Graham, who was waiting for them outside the office.

"That's Killian Jones, August's cousin," he explained, "He lost his mother to cancer few months ago and his father kicked him out, so he moved with Geppetto,"

"He's kind of hot," the brunette commented.

"He's also trouble," Graham warned Ruby and Emma, "He got expelled from three schools. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from him. Both of you,"

Ruby raised her eyebrow and shifted her gaze from her cousin to Emma, who was still staring at the new guy. Killian was talking with Gerda, he had somehow charmed her because she was smiling. Emma didn't even know that the secretary had the muscles in charge for smiling, she had never seen Gerda smile, her face was always dull - specially when she saw Emma walking through the doors. But somehow this Killian guy had won her over, it made Emma curious. And she knew that nothing good ever came from her curiosity.


	2. Ruby, would you go with me?

Ruby stopped reading her biology book and raised her head when a cold breeze of air came in due to the opening of the diner's door, an instant smile appeared on her face when she saw her favourite costumer walk in: Emma's little brother, Oliver.

"Ollie!," the girl exclaimed and walked towards him, "How is my big boy?"

He didn't reply, but hugged his sister's best friend tightly.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Emma said with a smile and took her four-year old brother on her arms.

"Babysitting?"

Emma nodded. "Alex has a piano concert and last time Ollie went to one, well..."

"He proved he was your brother?" Ruby asked with a smile on her face.

Proving he was her brother didn't even start with what Oliver had done. First, he wouldn't stop blabbing when the other kids played the piano, none of them could concentrate with the noise that Ollie was making; then when it was Alex's turn he started screaming "Lexie! Lexie!". And just when David and Mary Margaret believed their toddler couldn't do anything worse, he ran off during the Choir's last song and decided to play the drums just because Emma plays the drum set they had at home.

"August is with his cousin and Graham in our regular booth," Ruby commented, snapping Emma out of her thoughts. "I'll bring your usual in a second,"

Emma nodded and walked towards her friends and the newbie. Her friends and Emma always sat at the corner booth, the only one big enough for them to fit. Graham was sitting in a regular chair and August and his cousin were sitting almost in the couch's corner. She didn't feel comfortable having Oliver with her; she knew that Graham and August loved the kid as their own brother, but somehow she didn't trust the outsider enough to have him around her brother.

"Ollie!" Graham greeted Oliver and the kid jumped from Emma's arms into Graham's lap. They had an unexplainable bromance. "Came to hang out with your best buddy, huh?" he asked the kid. Then he looked at Emma, who had just taken a sit next to August. "Oh, you brought your sister," Graham looked at Emma with a smile on his face, "Hi, you,"

"Hi, yourself," the blonde replied with a smile and took her phone out to check if she had any message, she didn't. Regina was supposed to moved back from Massachusetts today and Emma could barely hide her excitement. After putting her phone away she raised her gaze to find the new guy staring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable, his gaze was almost intimidating.

"I don't think we have met, love," he said. He had a sexy accent, great.

"I'm not your love," Emma replied, "And I know who you are, Killian Jones, August's cousin," he raised an eyebrow, "Why did you come to Storybrooke? I heard interesting things about your rebellious past?"

"Please call me Killy, _lov_ - I mean, Emma Swan," Killian smirked. She was a little bit taken back by the fact he knew her name. "Oh, yes. You are not the only one that listens to gossips. Is it true that you are in probation because you blew that kid's locker up? I wonder, where will _you_ go if you get expelled?,"

Emma was about to reply when Ruby placed a burger and a chocolate milkshake in front of her and a basket of french fries in front of Ollie. The toddler reached for the drink and started sipping the content "Hey, it's ok if you steal my friends, but you do not steal my food too!" the blonde faked to be annoyed at her brother, she smiled when the kid giggled. "What do we say to Ruby?"

"You da best, Rubes," Ollie grinned at Ruby. He was such a flirt already, Emma would have to buy a gun in order to protect him from all the girls, and some boys too, once he grew older.

"Aren't you the cutest?!" Ruby squished his cheeks and then kissed his forehead.

"Do I also get a kiss if I say something that you are the best?" August asked right away with a smirk on his face.

Ruby blushed a little bit but no one noticed except Emma because the waitress stayed cool, "You'll need to say something better," she replied, placing a hand on her hip.

"What if I ask you to go with me to the Homecoming Dance?"

"That might do," the girl nodded and went away to serve other costumers.

"She didn't answer," August pointed out as he watched her leave, "Anyway, what are you and the little man up to?" he asked Emma.

"We are going to the _'cade_,"

"Emma is taking you to the arcade?" Graham asked and the kid nodded with a huge smile. "Emma," he then addressed to her in a reproaching tone "Your mother told you not to take Oliver to the arcade after last time,"

Last time Emma took Oliver to the arcade she was playing table hockey against Archie and her brother wandered off without saying anything. Emma thought someone had kidnapped him, she even called her father, who brought two deputies. They searched everywhere for the kid but didn't find him. Mary Margaret panicked, Alex thought they wouldn't find a lifeless body next to the docks. At the end they found Oliver asleep next to the vending machines. But that had been at least five months ago. Emma and Oliver were both grounded and learned their lessons; now Emma knew that she couldn't leave Oliver out of her sight and he knew that he couldn't go anywhere without the grown up that was on charge.

"Nothing will happen to him, Graham," Emma rolled her eyes, "It's just going to be Ollie and me," she said "And the zombies we'll kill, right kid?"

"Yes!" Ollie stood up and raised an arm "Kill zombies!" he yelled a little bit too loud and some costumers turned their faces to see what was all the noise about.

"Shh, Ollie," his sister giggled, "Granny will kick you out,"

"Nah, she'll just make you do community service," a familiar female voice commented. Emma turned her head to see Mulan smiling at her. "Is it true that they made you clean the desks?"

"You have no idea how many chewing gums people glue under them," Emma replied making a face, "It is disgusting."

Mulan sat next to Killian, who slipped his arm over Mulan's shoulders. Emma tried to ignored the sensation that had built up at her chest and grinned at his stupidity, he probably didn't know that he was barking at the wrong tree. Then, to Emma's surprise Mulan asked Killian if he had ordered for her.

"Yes," he replied. "Ruby should bring it in no time, matey," Emma noticed that he hadn't referred to Mulan as 'love' but as 'mate', the blonde wondered if he knew something, but decided to stay quiet. It was none of her business. Even if she was completely puzzled by the whole situation. Mulan was never comfortable around strangers nor men, and Killian was definitely on both groups. Unless he was not a stranger to her.

Ruby brought Mulan's food and sat next to Emma to have her lunch break.

"So, Ruby," August said after a while. "Homecoming?"

"Sure," the girl replied, trying to hide her excitement by playing with Ollie. "But you need to wear a red tie because my dress is red and we need to match,"

"That reminds me," Graham turned to Emma, "We still on, right?" the blonde nodded. Emma and Graham usually went together to the all the parties and they always had a great time. "You also want to go on matching colours?" he asked, not very thrilled by the idea.

Emma smiled. "No, that's just Ruby being Ruby," she replied. Truth was that Ruby wanted to match with August because she had a crush on him. But Emma had no crush on Graham, they were going as friends, so they didn't have to match. "Just don't go in shorts like last year, ok?" the blonde added recalling the previous homecoming party. It had been almost embarrassing.

"Oh, costumers," Ruby commented when she saw two people entering the diner. Not just two people: Neal and a girl. Probably his weekend's conquest. "Em, Mu, would you help me with these plates?" she asked her two friends, pointing at the dishes on their table.

Both girls nodded and they followed Ruby's orders while the real waitress went to take Neal's order. Emma and Mulan had helped Ruby multiple times. Specially if Anita, Ruby's mom, was sick or during a national holiday because they always had too many costumers. So the two girls were almost experts at cleaning the tables.

"Isn't she hot?" Mulan asked staring at the girl sitting next to Neal. Like him, she was wearing the Andersen Academy uniform, so she was probably a bitch "Her name is Tamara, she's an exchange student or something,"

"Are you going to ask her to go to the dance with you?," Emma asked staring at the dark-skinned girl. Mulan lowered her gaze. Then Emma realised why, and it made her heart ache: the so-called Tamara was holding hands with Regina's step-brother._ Eww_, she thought. Another person her gut told her she would hate. If this girl was dating Neal, Mulan was definitely too good for her.

"I already have a date," Mulan replied after a while.

"Uu," the blonde poked the asian girl, "Who? Who?"

"Not telling,"

"Why not?"

Mulan stared at the booth were August, Graham and Killian were entertaining the toddler with a sad smile. "It's a surprise," she said.

"Arg, common!" the blonde said gently hitting the counter. "That's not fair,"

Mulan smirked at her. "Patience, Emma, patience,"

_Patience_. Mulan wanted Emma to be patient when she had just told the blonde girl that she had a date for the homecoming dance? Mulan never had dates for anything. Even before she decided to finally come out as a lesbian, she never had fake boyfriends.

The blonde shook her head at her friend and turned on her heels to go and get her brother. "Come on, Ollie," she said walking towards the table, "Is time to kill some zombies,"

Oliver waved goodbye at the boys before grabbing his sister's hands, and then they both walked out of the diner.


	3. Welcome back, Regina!

Hey, people! Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows!

Please let me know if you are liking or not the story, and what would you want me to change/add

Hugs,

M

* * *

"That's it, Ollie!" Emma yelled as their players ran into the next level "Watch out, you have one behind you," the blonde raised her gun to kill the beast that followed her brother, but it was too late. The screen went black the words '_Game Over_' appeared on it. "Tough luck, pal,"

"More?"

Emma checked her phone. "It's past 6, we should go back or mom is going to kill us,"

With a sad face Oliver nodded and grabbed Emma's hand. Both siblings left the game arcades and started to walk back home. It has a chilly night outside, and it was getting colder as the sun disappeared behind Storybrooke's buildings. Emma checked her phone again, no missed calls nor messages from Regina. Maybe she was busy with the moving, the older brunette always called Emma when she was in town.

"Fancy a ride?" Emma heard someone say. She turned her face towards the street to see Killian driving a Jeep.

"No," the blonde answered, "We are cool,"

"Come on, Swan," he replied with a half-smile, "It's getting cold,"

"I'm not going to jump into a stranger's car,"

"I didn't know we were strangers," he sounded wounded "Do you think I'm going to rape you and then kill you?"

"Not necessary in that order," she smiled and Killian smiled back at her. Then she glared at her little brother, Oliver was already shivering. "Fine, but no speeding,"

"Promise,"

"I'll let you know that my father is the sheriff," Emma warned him "Come on, Ollie,"

"I thought the sheriff's last name was Nolan," Killian pointed out as Emma opened the back door and helped Oliver into the car. He was obviously referring to the fact that her last name was not Nolan. Killian hadn't met the sheriff yet, but his uncle had warned him about visiting Sheriff Nolan's office; the only condition that his uncle had given him when he asked to stay in Storybrooke was to stay out of trouble.

"Swan is my mother's last name," she explained as she fastened Ollie's belt. "After she and my dad got divorced, she took me away and changed my last name to hers, and it just stayed that way... I added the Nolan when I turned fifteen," She didn't even know why she was telling Killian about her life. Emma checked if Oliver was comfortable before closing the door and walking towards the co-pilot place.

"So, he's not Swan," Killian asked, referring to Oliver, when she opened the door.

Emma shook her head while she sat next to him and fastened her own seat belt. "No, we are half-brothers. My father remarried my mother when I was six,"

Killian noticed how Emma referred to her stepmother as mother, they must have a close relationship. Before his mother died, he had loved her deeply; a day didn't pass in which he didn't miss her, and he couldn't help it but to feel jealous that Emma had two mothers.

"Why didn't you stay with your mother?" Killian asked, "Your biological mother, I mean" he added when he say the confusion on her face.

Emma's confused face softened, she looked away before saying "She's dead,"

So, they_ had_ something in common. But had lost their mothers, the difference was that Emma was lucky enough to have someone that cared for her, and he didn't. He was alone. He stopped the questions and started the engine

"Please, don't speed too much," Emma said, "Ollie doesn't like it,"

"Such a caring sister," Killian commented.

"I'd die for my siblings," she replied nonchalantly. "Do you have any siblings?"

Killian nodded, "One, but I hardly ever see him, he's a marine" he explained with pride. "I'll enlist in the marine as well,"

"They have place for bad boys in the marines?"

"Why do you think I'm a bad boy?"

"Things I've heard," she replied. Emma usually didn't believe everything she heard or read, if she would she would probably hate herself. But judging by the little she knew Killian, all the things she had heard were right: he was a shallow and selfish douche, a trouble maker and pretty much everything she didn't need in her life right now.

"I've heard lot of things about you," he commented when they stopped at a red light.

"And?" Emma asked "What do you think about me?"

"I usually don't pay attention to gossips nor let them cloud my judgement," he replied staring down at her lips, a detail that was not missed by Emma, and it made her throat dry.

Emma looked at him, perplexed. Maybe there was a little depth to Killian's personality, but that didn't mean he was not a douche.

The rest of the ride was silent, Killian just spoke to ask for directions and Emma just replied with a simple '_straight'_, '_left'_ or _'right_'. The sound of the car's engine stopping must have alerted the Nolans, because as Emma opened Oliver's door and unfastened the seat belt, her father walked out of the house and towards them.

"Emma," he greeted his daughter but his sight was fixed on the car's driver. Emma noticed.

"Oh, dad. This is Killian," she introduced the new kid in town to her father, "He's August cousin," Emma didn't know why she added that, but somehow she felt it was necessary to let her father know that Killian was not a bad guy.

Killian extended his hand towards the sheriff, but David just nod at the teenager and took Oliver on his arms. He would do a background check later.

"We have visits, Emma," David said after breaking eye contact with Killian.

The blonde looked at the door steps, and there she saw the young adult she had waited for the whole evening. "Regina!" she said loudly and excitedly when she realised. With out saying goodbye nor thanks to Killian she walked towards the brunette and hugged her tightly. "For a moment I thought you were not coming,"

"Not a chance, kid," Regina smiled at the blonde girl that she had met more than ten years ago, "Who else is going to save your ass every time you do something stupid?"

Emma was about to reply when the starting of an engine caught her attention, she turned her head to see Killian driving away and her father walking towards them with Oliver still on his arms. The blonde remembered she hadn't thanked Killian from driving them home.

"Well, shall we go inside?" David asked the two girls when he had reached the door steps. They both nodded, but stayed outside for a while longer.

"So, who's that boy?" Regina asked Emma with a smile on her face. "And why haven't you tell me about him?"

"He's just the new guy in town," she shrugged.

"He's just the _sexy_ new guy in town," the brunette corrected her.

Emma pursed her lips into a smile. "I missed you," she stated.

"I missed you too," Regina hugged Emma.

They haven't seen each other since thanksgiving, it had been almost a year. Regina had been busy with her last exams and final project. Emma had meant to go to her graduation, but at the end Alex and Oliver got chicken pox and Emma had to stay helping her mother. They talked over Skype at least every second week, Emma would distract Regina from real life problems with her teenager drama and then Regina would give Emma the best advice. They had grown to be like sisters.

"Girls, dinner!" they heard Mary Margaret scream from inside the house.

Emma and Regina walked into the dinning room, where Alex and Oliver were already sitting on the table, ready to eat. Their noses caught the smell of a roasted chicken "Um, home cooked food," Regina said, happiness painting her voice. "It's good to be back," she added as she sat on a chair.

"It's good to have you back, Regina," Mary Margaret replied with a smile.

Regina looked at the Nolans as they ate with a grin on her face.

When Regina told her father about her mother's affair, they had divorced. Regina's father then moved from Storybrooke to Boston, he gave his daughter the choice to stay or go with him. But, Regina didn't want to leave all her life and friends behind and she decided to stay with her mom. Cora, however, wasn't very loving towards her daughter, specially after she remarried Mr. Gold. So, Regina had spent great deal of her late teenager years with the Nolans, after a while they were the only thing tying Regina to the little town. By the time she turned eighteen, just like all her friends, Regina had started college and left town to study in the big city. After her father died, the Nolans became her only real family, the ones with whom she spent the holidays and school breaks, the ones that really cared about her. It was indeed good to be back.


	4. Regina, would you lend me a dress?

No notes this time, other than thank you for the support!

Hugs,

M.

* * *

It was a beautiful autumn day, perfect to be outside: kids were playing and teenager girls were enjoying the last sun rays before the cold winter days that they had ahead and adults were enjoying a cup of coffee while they gossiped their neighbors. Everyone was relaxing. Everyone, that is, except Emma Swan-Nolan.

"Regina!" Emma said ringing the bell more times that it was socially acceptable, "Come on,"

"Jesus, Emma!" the blonde could hear Regina as she walked towards the door. When the brunette opened the door, the blonde didn't even wait to be invited in, she walked pass by Regina and started speaking.

"So, homecoming is tonight. And I have nothing to wear," the blonde explained quickly. "Would you lend me one of your super sexy and super short dresses?"

"Why do you want to look sexy?" Regina asked confused as she closed the door, "I thought you were going to the dance with Graham, who, and I quote you: 'Is like the big brother I never had'," the brunette added.

Ever since Emma and Graham hit puberty, Regina had bothered Emma, telling her that she would end up married to Graham. Which annoyed the shit out of Emma, since she really didn't like him like that. She loved him, that part was true, but she was not _in love_ with him, and she was sure she'll never be.

"I am going with Graham, but I don't want to impress _him_," the blonde replied.

"Does this have to do with the guy that gave you and Ollie the ride back home last week?" Regina guessed, and then she smiled when Emma blushed slightly at the question.

"No," she replied dryly, but her body language had sold her out. Emma didn't know why, but ever since Killian had appeared on her life, she had the need to prove herself to him. As stupid as that sounded. She had even enrolled sailing as an extra curricular activity to be with him. She didn't even like him, so why did she go to those extents? that's how pathetic she had become

"Ok," Regina replied with a smirk "let's go and see if we find you a dress to _not_ impress that new guy in town,"

"Killian," Emma said, now hiding her emotions "His name is Killian,"

Regina felt the urge to reply something like 'and you don't want to impress him'. How many times had Emma bothered her, specially when it came to her ex-boyfriends?. But the brunette decided to stay quiet, after all, she was the grown up in this relation.

"I have a new dress," Regina said while they walked up the stairs towards her room. "It'll suit you perfectly, I think,"

After her parents got divorced, Regina's father kept most of their properties because the prenupt clearly stated that if one of the spouses cheated, the other one would keep 80% of their belongings and bank accounts. Her father, however didn't leave Cora on the streets, he gave her the small, but expensive, apartment they owned near the city's centre - it was definitely more that what she deserved. The mansion, and everything else owned by Henry Mills, passed to Regina after he died few years ago.

Regina didn't like the mansion, it was far too big for her, but she couldn't find a buyer and there was no point on buying or renting a smaller place to live if she already had one. It was what her father used to tell her: "Regina, the first and most important rule of management and saving is 'Everything I've got, is what I haven't spent'". It didn't make to her when she was younger, but now that she was in charge of her bank accounts, she had realized how true her father's words were.

"I was planning to wear it for my high school reunion," the brunette said taking it out from the closet, "but I won't go,"

"Why not?" Emma asked, but she didn't let Regina answer, because as soon as she saw the dress she screamed excited "OMG! That's the prettiest dress I've ever seen!"

With Regina's help, Emma put the dress on. The dress' skirt was made of a dark purple fabric that looked like chiffon but was thicker. At the height of her waist, there was a belt made of purple and black stones of irregular shape and sizes. From the belt a V-shaped patch (decorated in the same manner as the belt) raised up to her collar bones, covering her boobs. The remaining of the upper part was made of a transparent net fabric which made her skin visible to the word.

"You look ravishing," Regina commented. "And older,"

"I know," Emma whispered, she was in shock. In this dress, she looked as old as Regina.

"And I'm sure your parents won't approve of you wearing this."

The happiest day on Emma's life was the day when she reached Regina's height, it meant that she could wear anything that Regina owned, which were way cooler than the clothes Emma's mother allowed her to wear.

"I don't care about them," Emma said in her normal confident voice, "but, are _you_ sure you don't mind me using this dress? It looks pretty expensive,"

The brunette shook her head. "It looks better on you, anyway" Regina said with a smile, "Consider it a coming back present,"

"Shouldn't that be from me to you? Since you are the one coming back..." Emma raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"When did you become a smart-ass?"

"When these girls grew," Emma pointed at her boobs and did a little dance. Regina laughed out-loud. Her baby Emma had indeed grow up, and into a beautiful woman.

"Just one more thing," Regina walked towards her closet and came back with a beautiful bracelet. She put it on Emma's hands and turned the younger girl so they could both see the blonde's reflection on the mirror. "I'm sure you will take Killian's breath away,"

"I'm not doing it for him!" Emma protested and moved away from Regina.

"Suuuure," the brunette teased her and unzipped the dress.

With the dress unzipped, Emma entered the bathroom and changed into her normal clothes. The blonde stared at the dress, she had never wore something so pretty. Trailing her finger over the stones, she remembered why Regina had bought the dress on the first place.

"So, why aren't you going to your high school reunion?" Emma asked placing the dress over Regina's bed "I thought you were dying to go and meet with your friends,"

The brunette studied the dress and stayed quiet for a while. Emma knew that when Regina didn't reply right away, there was something going on: something involving a lot of feelings.

Regina was not like Emma. Emma was an open book that everyone could read, and when someone couldn't read her, she would just scream it to their faces; but Regina was a whole different story, when her parents divorced she built a wall - more like a labyrinth - around her, and she rarely let someone in. As a kid, Emma didn't really realize that her friend was shutting everyone out, but not that she was older and she really wanted to help Regina, she had to dig to get some kind of information.

"Regina?" Emma leaned to face Regina, it was when she realized that Regina's eyes were completely lost somewhere. Anywhere but in the conversation. Emma placed her hand over Regina's thigh, and the brunette jolted at the contact.

"Yes?" she asked coming back to the conversation.

"The reunion?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll have my period and I don't feel like going," Emma raised an eyebrow, that was the lamest excuse that Regina had ever invented. "Ok, fine," Regina admitted after a while "Daniel is coming, and I haven't seen him since ... " she trailed off

Since she broke up with him and didn't reply to any of his calls. Since she broke his heart and didn't even give him a reason why. Since she just shut him out of his life with no explanations after they dated for almost two years. It hadn't been his fault, it had all been Regina's fault. It had been her parents' fault, their divorce had destroyed her life. Breaking up with Daniel was Regina's biggest regret, Emma knew that.

"I didn't know he was back in town," Emma said. After they broke up, Daniel didn't want to spend another day in Storybrooke, he didn't even finish high school before leaving. He found a student exchange and went far away.

"I saw him the other day,"

"And...?" Emma said, digging for more information.

"I heard that he settled down, that all his dreams came true,"

"Wow, straight from an Adele song," Emma said in a joking tone, and a small smile appeared on Regina's face. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you,"

"Yeah, the girl who hurt him so bad that made him move to another state or country, wherever he went,"

"Well, if he's life is so perfect as you heard," Emma tried reasoning with her "I'm sure he won't hold a grudge,"

"I won't go, Emma," Regina said in a tone that made it clear that she wouldn't change her mind about it,

"Fine," the blonde decided to drop the topic, Regina always got upset when they talked about Daniel. She checked the time on her phone "I have to go or I'll be late to my soccer practice, but can I come back later to dress and do my make up?"

"Sure," Regina replied with a smile. She loved being Emma's faux-older sister "Bring Ruby too if she feels like,"

"Will do," Emma said running down the stairs.

She rushed into her car, an old yellow Volkswagen, and started the engine. She would invite Ruby to Regina's later, if she didn't hurry up, she'll be late; and as the team's captain, that was a luxury she couldn't afford.


	5. Mulan, is that really your date?

So, after monday's episode this chapter was easier to write :P - speaking of which, Regina: Daniel or Robin? let me know with comments so I can start working on her story!

You'll get the background on Mulan and her date's story soon, as in the next chapter. Hope you won't be too disappointed - I have great plans for Mulan, but it's not her time yet.

Hugs,

M

* * *

They were already late, Emma noticed as she sat in front of Regina. The brunette was doing her hair as she did her make up. Next to Emma, Ruby was curling her own hair.

"August and Graham will be here in 10 minutes," Ruby said checking her phone while holding the iron against her hair.

"Ruby, what have I told you about ironing and texting?" Regina asked in her best motherly tone.

"Not to do it," Ruby replied with a guilty smile and put the iron down "it's not like I'll burn my hair,"

"There's a video on youtube, where that happens to a girl," Emma pointed out, leave it to Emma to know every single video that was on youtube, and Vine, and facebook, the internet in general.

Ruby was about to open her mouth and reply with a witty comment when the bell rang. The boys had arrived and, of course, neither of the girls was ready.

"I'll get it," Regina said walking out of her room, "but do hurry up, you don't want to keep the guys waiting,"

'_Specially with you around_,' Emma wanted to add, every piece of information that Regina got out of Graham or August, she used against Emma and Ruby. But she didn't have time for sassy comments. After all, Regina was right, they didn't want to keep Graham and August waiting.

Emma and Ruby looked at their reflections on the mirror one last time before leaving the room. Even if Emma had tried to convince Regina to lend her another dress (a less expensive one), Regina had insisted on Emma wearing the one that the blonde had tried earlier that day. Ruby had agreed with Regina, saying that Emma look almost as elegant as a swan, of course making an allusion to both her last name and the characteristic she was not: refined.

Ruby had a tutu dress, the upper part looked like a corset and had red sequins beaded, decorating its top. Her hair was laid down, it's tips dyed red for the occasion - even though Ruby would make it permanent as soon as she turned eighteen. The brunette only had a necklace as jewellery, it was a simple red ruby hanging from a chain, it had belong to Granny, then to Anita, and now it was Ruby's. It was the girl's favourite belonging.

Both girls could hear voices from the lower floor, getting louder and clearer as they walked towards the stairs.

"Hello, Graham, August" Emma heard Regina's voice "It is nice to see you both again," her voice trailed off, "And who might you be?"

Graham was the one to reply. "This is Killian, he's August's cousin,"

"Among other things," Emma rolled her eyes when she recognized Killian's accent. _Great,_ more material for Regina to bother her.

"Oh, yes, I've heard about you," Emma could practically hear Regina's smile in her voice.

"Only good things, I suppose," Killian said, almost flirting with Regina. What was wrong with this guy? She was almost ten years their senior. Well, at least Regina would now understand why Emma didn't like him. "You are the woman who was at Swan's house the other day," He pointed out.

"What is he doing here?" The blonde asked looking down from the upper floor. Not letting Regina to introduce herself to Killian.

"It's lovely to see you too, Swan," Killian replied in a teasing tone. "You cleaned up nicely,"

"I'm afraid I can't say the same thing about you," Emma lied as she walked down the stairs. Killian had cleaned up more than nicely, his dark brown hair was combed and he had shaved - even though Emma liked men that wore a day-old beard. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo, which match with his intense blue eyes.

Emma stopped glaring at Killian to raise an eyebrow at Graham. He knew she didn't like Killian, and he had been the one that told her to stay away from him. So, why on earth did he bring Killian with them?

"He's meeting his date at school," Graham replied, practically reading the question on Emma's eyes, "He needed a ride,"

The blonde rolled her eyes at Graham.

"Lets take a picture before you all leave!" Regina suggested, but the smirk on her face said that she wanted to capture the moment so she could bother Emma later. "No, no, that is just wrong. You can't have August and his cousin next to each other," She commented when the five teenagers arranged themselves into a line. "It has to be boy, girl, boy, girl, boy. Yes, Killian you between the girls,"

Emma bit her cheek at looked annoyed at Regina. The brunette just smiled and grabbed her phone, that had rested on the entrance table.

"Perfect," the older woman commented when Killian was standing between Emma and Ruby "Now, smile!"

The teenagers stayed put while Regina took few pictures. When the older brunette said that they could move, August reached for Ruby's jacket and helped her. Graham had the same intension, but before he could help Emma, the blonde grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"Feisty," Killian commented and walked towards the door.

Emma watched him as he stopped, waiting for the owner of the house to open the door. At least he had _some_ manners. The blonde study his face and couldn't help but wonder, was he anxious to go to the dance? Who was his date, anyway? It was not like he knew many people, he had just moved in.

"I'm going to kill both of you," she whispered to Graham and Regina as she draw her hair out from the space between the jacket and her back.

Regina pursed her lips into a smirk and tapped Graham's shoulder "Good luck," she told him and walked towards the door to open it.

"Have a good night," Regina said as the teenagers exited through the door, but she grabbed gently Emma's arm before the blonde left the house "Try to not make him feel miserable," she said lowly to Emma "He's new in town, he doesn't need that attitude of yours,"

"I'll behave if he behaves," the blonde spat

Regina arched an eyebrow "You only treat one person with so much hate, and that's Neal," Regina had given up years ago on trying to make Emma to act civilised towards Neal, it was not like she cared for her step-brother, but messing with Mr. Gold's son was not a good idea, .ot even if your father was the town's sheriff - _specially_ if your father was the town's sheriff.

"Well, maybe because they are both very easy to hate," Emma snapped.

"You know what's very easy to confuse with hate?" Regina asked, and before Emma could reply she answered her own question "Love,"

"We both know I do not love Neal,"

"And we both know I wasn't talking about Neal,"

"I can't love Killian," Emma argued. "I just met him,"

"Then why can you hate him so easily?"

Emma was about to open her mouth and reply when a honk interrupted the discussion.

"Are you coming or what, Swan?" Killian asked from the co-pilot seat. Emma rolled her eyes at Killian.

"I'm sleeping at Mulan's, my parents know about it," Emma told Regina, and without saying another word to the woman that she had grown to love as a sister, she walked towards Graham's car.

* * *

Emma had never been so happy to reach her high school in her whole life. She had sat behind, next to Ruby, who was in the middle. Her friend and August had giggled and made disgustingly sweet comments since Graham started driving. It was making her sick, at Graham was not far from throwing up either. The one time that August and Ruby almost kissed, he had stopped abruptly making all the passengers move forwards and breaking the moment for his cousin and friend.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked Graham as they watched August and Ruby walk holding hands into the gym, where the party was taking place.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Why would you ask?"

"Because I almost hit the glass with my head when they almost kissed and you decided to step on the brake," Killian replied the question that was intended for Emma. Emma and Graham stared at him, "Ok, I get it, not my problem - I'm going to go," he commented and left them alone.

Graham and Emma enjoyed the fresh autumn air for a little longer before they decided to enter the gym. They never liked the parties organised by the school, it was always a competition: Homecoming Queen, Valentine's best couple, Prom Queen. Leave it to high school to make a contest out of everything, including parties

During their freshmen year, Emma won the Homecoming Queen title because Ruby thought it would be fun to nominate her. Later that year, the brunette decided to enrol her cousin and her best friend for the Valentine's contest, which of course they won - it had been a pain for Graham since he was dating a girl from the Andersen Academy and had a lot of explanations to do. Ruby and Emma didn't really care because she was annoying. After that time Ruby had promised to never enrol her best friend and cousin into any kind of contest.

The gym was decorated on a very James Bond way, such a cliché. Emma studied the room, scanning through the crowd of familiar faces to find her friends. Ruby and August were already dancing in the middle of the dance floor, she smiled at them and continued scanning the crowd. Then she spotted Mulan, she was on a side talking to someone. It reminded Emma that her asian friend had brought a date for the first time. With a smile on her face, she dragged Graham towards where she had spotted Mulan. As they got close Emma realised that Mulan was not talking to a girl, but a guy. And they were wearing matching colours, so this guy was definitely her date.

_'Mulan brought a guy? Say what?'_

"Mulan!" Emma called for her friend, then the smile on her friend disappeared as she noticed who Mulan was talking to. Mulan's date was not just any guy, it was Killian. "Can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure," Mulan smiled at her friend.

"Alone," Emma added staring at Killian.

Mulan knew Emma too well to know that she was serious about the talk. So, she excused herself and Emma and walked with her friend towards the girls' bathroom. None of them said anything until the bathroom door had closed behind them and the room was almost in complete silence. Emma gazed the bathroom before opening her mouth; this four walls had heard so many of her secrets, had sheltered them while they cried, it was here were Mulan told her and Ruby about her sexual orientation. This was _their_ bathroom.

"Him?" Emma asked after a while. "Really, Mulan? Really?

"Why? Are you jealous?" Mulan teased Emma.

"What? no!" the blonde said confused "I just..." her voice trailed off and she sighed before continuing "When you said you had a date, I got really excited because I thought it was a real proper date, as in a nice girl,"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, all the nice girls in this town are straight," Mulan snapped. It took Emma by surprise because Mulan never snapped back, at least not at her.

"I'm sorry," Emma said and slid her arm around Mulan's shoulders "I know it's hard for you - just, I don't want him to make you suffer more than you have already have," the blonde added, even if Mulan would never acknowledge it because she had too much pride for that, Emma knew that all the homophobic hate affected her.

"He won't," Mulan smiled at Emma, "He's a great guy, when you actually meet him,"

"Why does everyone keep suggesting me to meet Killian?!" Emma rolled her eyes, Regina had told her the same thing with other words moments ago.

"Maybe because we can see what you can't," Mulan shrugged.

"And what is that?"

"That you like him,"

Emma's jaw dropped, she was a little bit in shock, "What? I don't like him,"

"Keep repeating that, maybe you'll start to believe it," Mulan teased her again.

"You are a horrible friend,"

"I love you too, Emma," Mulan hugged her friend and Emma hugged her back. "Thanks for watching over me," she said to Emma's ears "even when that gets you social service," the asian let go of the blonde.

"Whale was being an idiot, it is my pleasure to do social service for doing what I did," Emma shrugged, "Now, lets go back to party," she said walking towards the door and opening it "But don't even consider on making me dance with Killian," she warned her friend before the two of them entered the crowd that was dancing to find Ruby and August.


	6. Let go of me, Jones!

I'm still in time to change Regina's pairing, I only got couple of opinions, so let me know if you rather Outlaw Queen or Stable Queen.

Other than that, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Emma followed Mulan into the fencing court carrying her friend's heavy bag and looking around, soaking it all in. The fencing world was completely new for her, and she wanted to know everything about it. The blonde had managed to convince Leroy into letting her be Mulan's helper for the fencing competition as part of her community service activities; first of all the sport kind of interested her, and everything was better than cleaning bathrooms and mopping floors.

Ruby was also helping another fencer from their school, but Emma didn't know who; as far as she knew, only Mulan practiced fencing, and when she asked the asian girl about it, Mulan just grinned at her.

Mulan had practiced fencing for a long time. It was as if Mulan had been born glued to that sword of hers. The asian girl had always invited her friends to come to the sport events she had, but they were always outside Storybrooke and Ruby and Emma were never allowed to go. But this time, the Regionals were taking place in Storybrooke, and Emma could finally support her friend and do community service at the same time - it was like killing two birds with one stone.

"Alright, I need to warm up," Mulan explained Emma taking her iPod from her backpack "I'll jog ten minutes, you go to that corner and wait for me,"

Emma nodded and dragged her friend's belongings to the corner that Mulan had pointed earlier. Ruby was already sitting there, checking her Facebook's newsfeed from her phone. "Hey, Rubes," Emma greeted her friend, sitting next to her. "How the hell did you manage to wake up this early?" The blonde asked her friend.

Ruby had stayed longer at the homecoming dance. Emma had left with Mulan earlier, the blonde had decided to sleep at Mulan's under the pretext that they would go together to the competition but real reason was that the blonde had the idea to spike the drinks and she didn't want Mary Margaret knowing that someone had slipped alcohol into school grounds - specially when that 'someone' had been her and her friends.

"I didn't go to bed," Ruby replied with a smile and raised her face from the phone's screen, then Emma could appreciate the tiredness on her friend's face.

"You look like shit," the blonde pointed out and the brunette smiled wider "Is that a hickey? Oh, boy, Anita's going to be _so_ pissed at you,"

"Relax, Ems," Ruby didn't give importance to the love bite, "I'll say that one of these Wanna-be-Jack-Sparrow accidentally hit me,"

"Ruby, your mother is old, not stupid." Emma replied laughing at her friend. The brunette was about to reply when two people walked towards them.

"So nice of you to join us, Emma," the blonde raised her head to meet with Neal's eyes piercing her. Next to the guy was the girl who Mulan liked. "Just in time to see your pathetic team lose,"

Neal was wearing the same outfit that Mulan was wearing, but instead of having Storybrooke's high school crest on his left arm, he had the one from his fancy private school. Emma never knew that Neal practiced fencing, although it was no surprise either: assholes always practiced fencing.

"What do you want, douche?" Emma asked coldly.

"Tell your dyke friend to stop looking at my girlfriend," Neal replied with a tone so full of hate and disgust that could match Draco Malfoy's when he talked to Hermione Granger.

Instinctively, Emma stood up and launched herself towards Neal: No one called Mulan a dyke and walked away. But her attack was stopped by a pair strong arms holding her back and Ruby stepping between Neal and her. "Why don't you crawl back into the hole you came from, Gold?" The person that had held Emma said.

"Ah, _Jonesey_, the latest addition to the loser team," Neal replied with a mocking grin. Emma then understood that it had been Killian the one that had stopped her from punching Neal. "I had higher expectations for you, _mate_," he added, making fun of Killian's accent.

Emma tried once more to freed herself from Killian's arms, but he was too strong. "Leave before I break your nose, Neal," Emma warned him, she had her fist tightened. Neal laughed at her, but turned on his heels and left them. His stupid bitch following him from close behind. "And you, let go of me," she spat "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Did he come to see Mulan? Why did that made her feel a bit jealous? It was not fair that Mulan was lesbian and had the attention of a good looking guy like Killian. Then, she realized that Killian was also wearing a fencing uniform, and to her surprise he also had her high school's crest on his left arm. He looked kind of hot.

'_Stop gawking, Swan_!' she told herself

"You fence...?" Emma asked trying to keep it cool.

She understood Mulan fencing because Mulan's family had been related to the samurai or ninja world; she understood Neal fencing because he was a poser douchebag. But, Killian? she could only picture him in a street fight where there was no code of honour.

Killian nodded, "Ever since I can remember, yes," he replied "that's how I know Mulan, we used to train together, before she moved here that is. We still saw each other during the tournaments," he added.

"So," Emma wanted to ask if he knew she was a lesbian, but decided not to let her jealousy out, "that's how you know Neal as well,"

The guy nodded once again, "He's a prick,"

"Would you look at that!" Emma sat down next to Ruby and took her phone out. "Something we can finally agree on,"

Killian, understanding that the conversation was over decided to stretch his muscles. He was soon joined by Mulan, who asked what had happened earlier with Neal, but no one said anything. Neal had made his goal in life to torture Mulan, just because of her sexual orientation. And it was starting to piss Emma off. Of course, when she told Mulan about it, the asian girl just shrugged and told Emma not to pay any attention to it. The hell Emma was not going to pay attention to it, not only Neal was making her friend miserable, but he was also a bigot and close-minded ass. Emma didn't care if he was Regina's stepbrother and the son of the most powerful couple in town, someday he would pay for his acts.

The competence started soon after that. Mulan's competition was the first one in the time-table, Killian's was scheduled for after lunch-time, so the three students of Storybrooke's high school went to cheer for the asian girl. Emma had seen Mulan practicing couple of times, but it was mostly against dummies; nothing compared to how majestic she looked on the track, winning match after match. She seemed so at peace, as if her mind forgot about everything that happened outside the track and the only thing that matter was _here_ and _now_.

Mulan made it to the finals with no problems, her next fight would be later that afternoon. So, Emma and Ruby decided to be of use and went to grab lunch for the four of them at Granny's.

When the two helpers came back, they their two fencers friends sitting on a bench; Killian's arm was making jerky move, mimicking movements with a sword, he looked like an idiot. A cute idiot.

As they got closer she could hear Mulan commenting about the movements with him, they were probably going over fighting techniques. Mulan would laugh every once in a while, and her laugh would brightened Killian's eyes. The blonde had never seen her friend be at such ease, with anyone. Even if Emma didn't know whether Killian knew or not about Mulan's sexual orientation, she saw that he cared about her, that she was important to him.

Thinking that they must have done that since an early age made Emma's lips crack a smile. She could imagine pre-teen Mulan and Killian, conspiring against idiots like Neal from a corner of a crowded room.

"Lunch," Emma interrupted the conversation and threw a sandwich to Mulan and another one to Killian.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry, love," he said putting the sandwich in his backpack.

"Are you rejecting my food?" the blonde asked, as if she had cooked the meal specially for him. It annoyed her how much it annoyed her that.

"It's not because is _yours_, Emma," Mulan explained with a grin "If Killy eats anything before a competition, he'll throw up,"

"So you didn't have breakfast either?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

"No,"

"This one time we had pancakes before a tournament and - " Mulan started telling a story but was cut off by Killian.

"Common!" he protested "That was like five years ago! Stop telling that story!"

"He vomited with his mask was on," Mulan finished and giggled at his expression. "The vomit came out from the mask like fireworks," she mimicked an explosion. "It was fun,"

"No, it was not," Killian replied, slightly blushing. And Emma couldn't help but to rejoice at his embarrassment.

"Want to hear the best part?" Mulan asked Emma.

"Oh, I hardly doubt there's something better than that," Emma pointed out, completely amused by the story. So, Killian Jones had a weak stomach, how would have guessed?

"He vomited over Neal,"

"You did what?!" Emma's face went from amusement to utter admiration. "You vomited over Neal?!" she repeated what Mulan had just said, completely ecstatic.

"Yeah..." Killian commented with no much pride.

"Dude, that is awesome," Ruby added. "You're the man!" fist bumping him.

Killian was save by a calling that asked for all the participant on his category to walk towards the track.

Killian's tactics were different from Mulan's. Mulan used her brain, calculated every possible movement and their outcome, she was fast and agile; Killian on the other side, played to tire his opponent. Mulan explained to Emma that tiring the opponent was a useful technique only when you had an extraordinary stamina, otherwise, it would just backfire**.** Emma studied Killian's movement as if her life depended on it, every time he swung his sword a loud metallic noise would make Emma jolt, but she wouldn't look away. He was like Orlando Bloom in Pirates of The Caribbean.

It was no surprise that Killian also made it to finals, his scores had been nearly perfect, even better than Mulan's. His next match would be after Mulan's final match was over.

"Do you know who are you up to?" Killian asked Mulan while he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Mulan nodded. "I'm against that chick from Oregon,"

"Fiona?" Killian raised his eyebrows. "You are pretty much dead."

"Jeez, thanks for the encouragement," Mulan rolled her eyes, "I'll go and get my sword and mask," she added and walked away.

"So, who's this Fiona chick?" Emma inquired.

"She's a beast," Killian replied. "Won four championships in a row. She basically destroys anyone that comes on her way," the guy scanned the crowd "That's her," he added, pointing at a chubby redhead that was talking to a guy and staring back at them. Killian forced a smiled and waved at her, but Fiona didn't wave back.

"Isn't she like out of shape for this sport?"

"Fencing is not like most of the sports," Killian said, looking away from Fiona, "You have different techniques, different approaches; they usually depend on your body type, but if you make the best out of that technique, you can do really good," he explained, "My approach is aggressive, for that you need to be extremely fit," the dark haired guy grinned at Emma.

"Do you even have enough space for you and your ego inside that fencing suit?"

"Now that you mention it, I should take it off to let my ego breath," he smirked at her but Emma gave him a warning look. "Mulan's technique is speed, she needs to be agile and petite,"

Emma nodded. "And what is Fiona's technique?"

"Have you seen 300?"

"Yeah," she replied, not understanding why was the question important. Then, something clicked in her brain. "OMG!" Emma peeled her eyes, "This is Sparta?"

"Pretty much it,"

"Mulan is_ so_ dead,"

Then they dropped the conversation and an awkward silence started to surround them. There were a lot of things that Emma wanted to ask Killian, not only regarding his relationship with Mulan, but about his life in general. The day they just had spent together had shown her that there was definitely more to Killian than what he wanted people to see, and Emma wanted to know. She wanted to know him as good as Mulan did, she wanted him to joke with her and make her laugh like he did with Mulan.

"Jonesey!" Neal's yelled snapped them of their silence.

"I told you to leave us alone," Killian said, and Emma could hear the hostility in his voice.

"It looks like final is between you and me, mate," Neal grinned and stopped few inches away from Killian's face. "Let's spice things up," he added, "You win, I stop talking to Mulan. You lose, and well, I make her life miserable."

Before Emma could react to Neal's words, Killian grabbed Neal by the vest's neck and brought him even closer. "You will leave her alone," he said, only audible for Emma and Neal.

"If you win, yes..." Neal replied, if the proximity to Killian's angry face upset him, he didn't show it. "The real question is, will you be able to win against me?"

Emma looked around when she realised that the hall was in silence, the people in it were waiting to see what would happen next. But above all the faces that were watching the scene, the ones that scared Emma the most were the referees's, she didn't want them to disqualify Killian. She also noticed that somewhere far away from them, Ruby and Mulan had their eyes peeled at her.

"Killian," Emma placed her hand over the guy's shoulder and felt how tense his muscles were, "Let him go. The judges are watching," she added.

The blonde felt how his muscles relaxed, and Killian let Neal go. Neal just fixed his vest and, with a smile on his face, he walked away.

"Killian, look at me," Emma squished his shoulder, he turned on his heels to face the blonde, "Nothing will happen to Mulan, alright?" she said. "Neal is a cheating asshole, he probably did this to stress you before the fight,"

He looked down, "If I lose and something happens to her because of this, it will be my fault,"

"You are not going to lose," the blonde assured him.

"How do you know?" he asked raising an eyebrow "We've fought couple of times, most of them he wins,"

"Because you won't give him the satisfaction to know that his psychological terror worked on you," Emma replied. "You'll be his bitch forever if you lose,"

"Thanks Swan," he rolled his eyes "You really know how to cheer up a friend,"

"We are friends now?" she smiled.

He smiled at her, "We are definitely not strangers,"

"Common, Mulan's match is about to start.

After a hard and terrifying match (for Emma to watch) Mulan managed to win the first place on her category. It had been horrible, couple of times Emma just wanted to stop the fight and make Mulan forfeit, even if Killian had reassured her that no real harm could come to their friend. He assured her that fencing looked scary for outsiders, but apart from some bruises, small cuts, and couple of minor fractures, fencing was a _perfectly _safe sport. When Mulan got on the podium to receive her medal, she looked exhausted, but happy. It was her first gold medal, and she deserved it. Next to her, Fiona received the silver medal, she didn't look as happy as Mulan, but she accepted the defeat with dignity - a quality that Emma admired in sportspeople.

Then Emma's real hell started. If she thought that nothing would be more stressful than watching Mulan almost losing against Fiona, she had been wrong. The fight between Neal and Killian had her on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She was biting her nails as if they had done something to her; Ruby had to offer her a chewing gum to prevent Emma from biting her fingers.

The worst thing was that no one understood why she was so nervous, not even Emma. Ruby, of course, had decided to make fun of Emma, telling the blonde that her prince wouldn't be harmed - nothing she couldn't fix with a kiss, anyway. The brunette's jokes didn't seem to tranquillise Emma. Neal was a beast on the fencing track. He was killing Killian. Killian didn't want to give up; but Emma knew how to recognise tired muscles, and right now she knew that Killian was worn-out. His arms wouldn't be able to resists Neal's strong blows for much longer.

The blonde watched, hopeless, how her friend tried to block and attack Neal, but it was all in vain. Neal was leading by three points, two more points and he would win. Then, by some kind of miracle, the timer announced that the fencers had a time out. Emma grabbed the Gatorade bottle that Ruby had on her hands and walked towards Killian, who was catching his breath.

"You seriously can't give up now," Emma said handling him the bottle of Gatorade.

"I can't concentrate," he replied after he drank half a bottle. "I don't know why,"

"Well, find a way," the blonde snapped, "This is regionals, you are five points away from nationals!"

"Go out with me,"

"What?" Emma asked confused, not really realising what was going on.

"If I win, would you go out on a date with me?" Killian asked, he was always a flirt.

"Only if you win," Emma answered his question with sarcasm, "Because I don't date losers," she winked at him.

"Then I guess I'll have to win," he grinned at Emma and walked back into the track, where Neal was already waiting, a smirk on his face.

Emma didn't know if it had been the drink or their conversation; but as soon as the referee raised his hands, announcing that the fencers could start fighting, Killian attacked Neal with a new level of energy, scoring three points in less than a half minute. Killian was winning now. It took Neal by surprise, but he didn't let the emotions control his game.

Neal had won regionals three years in a row, Mulan had told Emma that, so the blonde knew that the guy wouldn't just let Killian win without giving a proper fight. What she never expected was that Neal would injure Killian on purpose. Neal ran towards his opponent and pressed the fencing sword so hard that it broke. Killian let a scream out and pressed his abdomen.

"You fucking bastard!" he said catching his breath, and the referee sanctioned him for bad language.

People around them started screaming at the referee, but Mulan forbid Emma to say something, it would only get Killian into more trouble. In fencing, the referee was like God, and no one should mess around with him. Emma was furious though, Neal had intentionally injured Killian and the judge didn't punish him for that action; but he had punished Killian when he insulted Neal. So much for judges being impartial.

Killian didn't forfeit and so the match continued. He couldn't attack Neal because his abdomen hurt, so he had to defended himself until they ran out of time. It was the only option he had according to Mulan. There were two ways to win a fencing match; one was reaching 15 points, and the other way was to have the highest amount of points by the time the timer reached 3 minutes.

Emma watched her friend fight her enemy as if it was a Knight Tournament during the Middle Ages. At the end Neal was not able to reach the fifteen points needed to win, he was not able to score any point at all - Killian had won. She didn't know what made her happier: Killian's smilling face or Neal's disappointed face. Coming to the competence had been so worth it.

Emma watched Killian receive the medal from afar. Storybrooke High School had won two gold medals, their headmaster would be pleased. Mr. Guyton loved to show off how good his students were at something. The whole Maine would be hearing about this before tomorrow news papers come out. Neal was not such a good silver winner as Fiona had been, he didn't even stand on the podium to get his medal. Neal was furious, and it made Emma smile.

Killian took a picture with Mulan for the school's paper and then he walked away from the people who were congratulating him and towards Emma.

"So, first place," Emma said with a smile on her face. She'd never say it out-loud, but she was proud of him.

"Yeah, not a big deal," he shrugged and took the medal off, "So, you are still going out with me?"

"Did you think I just told you want you wanted to hear so you could win against Neal?"

"I've heard you'd go to great extend to ruin his life," Neal commented. Emma couldn't help but grinning, that was not a lie.

"I thought you didn't believe what other people said," the blonde teased him "What were your exact words, again? Something like: I don't pay attention to gossips nor let them cloud my judgement," he laughed and took a step, closer to her.

"Dinner and movies?" Killian asked, none of them noticing how close they were standing.

"Sounds like a plan," Emma replied bitting her lip, not wanting to admit how excited she was about her date with Killian.


	7. You are late, Killian!

Hello! so, I know I promised some people that Robin would be appearing on this chapter. But the chapter became too long and I had to divide it. But he will DEFINITELY appear on the next chapter.

And thanks for all the reviews/follows/favs!... they make my day!

Hugs,

Mara.

* * *

Killian and Emma had agreed on keeping their date as a secret. First of all, they didn't want people annoying them with stupid questions and comments. Second, they knew that their friends, mostly Graham and August, would jump to wrong conclusions and would think that they are getting romantically involved. Which was completely not true, they were going out as friends. Or at least that's what they told each other. And third, it felt so good to have a share secret this big, every time someone commented about their plans for the weekend Killian and Emma would stare at each other, trying to hide a grin, and then make up stupid excuses, like "_I have to take care of my little brother,_" and "_I have to fix up my old truck_," that no one was actually buying.

It was saturday evening now, and Emma was nervously watching her phone. 5:58 p.m., there was no one parked in front of her house. Emma had no idea where was Killian taking her out, he had just slipped her a paper that said '_I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6_,' during their last class on friday. He would probably just take her to Granny's and then they'd watch a movie at his place. Killian just didn't seem like that type of guy that planned something.

They wouldn't be spotted by their friends tonight, someone was throwing a party and they were all going. Ruby had insisted that Emma should go to the party, but Emma had told her she needed to study for a math test. Her best friend hadn't really believed her, but she decided not to push Emma into telling her the truth; Ruby knew that when Emma would be ready, the blonde would tell her the truth.

6:01 p.m., where was he? He was late. She didn't like to wait, he should know that. Punctuality was never Emma's strengths, the only reason why she was ready was because she had convinced herself that Killian would pick her up at 4p.m. But, disregarding her lack of punctuality, she liked when people were on time to pick her up.

And Killian was definitely not on time. Her phone's clock marked 6:03p.m. He was so dead. She should just call him and cancel their date, then go to the party and enjoy the night with her friends, the ones that didn't leave her waiting. A honk startled her. Emma looked out of the window to see Killian's truck park in front of her house. A small smile appeared on her face, and she almost forgot about his lack of punctuality. Almost.

Emma grabbed her purse and said goodbye to her parents, who were upstairs. Killian was waiting for her in front of his car.

"You are late," was the first thing Emma told Killian when he opened the door for her.

"It's 6:05 p.m.," he argued,

"Well, you said at 6 p.m., not 6:05," Emma replied entering the car. Killian just shook his head and closed the door.

"I am sorry for my lack of punctuality, my lady," Killian faked a british accent, which was not far away from his original one. Emma tried to suppress her smile, but she couldn't.

"Fine, fine, I forgive you," she gave in to his charms, "Where are you taking me?"

"About that," he said and leaned to open the glove box. The warmth of his body left Emma speechless and wondering what he was up to. "You have to cover your eyes," Killian explained, handling her a black piece of fabric.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Emma replied, raising an eyebrow. "I am not covering my eyes,"

"Well, too bad, because I'm not starting the car until you do," he replied in a challenging tone. "Throw me a bone, Swan!" Killian rolled his eyes, Emma studied him, and after a while, she gave him a suspicious look and covered her eyes. "That's it, good lass,"

"Don't push your luck, Jones!"

He didn't say anything else, which drove Emma crazy. She could feel the car moving and turning left or right in some streets, but she had no idea where Killian was taking her.

"You are not going to kill me and bury my body in the woods, right?" the blonde asked after a while. Killian just laughed and stopped the car.

"No, I wouldn't do that, love," he said. "Let me get your door, no peeking!"

Emma felt the door next to open and a chilly spring breeze caress her arm.

"Give me your hand, Emma," the blonde realised it was the first time he called her by her name. Not Swan, not love, but Emma; it sounded so sweet coming out of his mouth.

'_Pull yourself together, woman!_' her internal voice yelled at her. Emma cleared her throat and extended an arm outside of the car. Killian grabbed it gently, and Emma could feel her cheeks heating. She prayed she wouldn't blush - or that Killian wouldn't notice, she didn't want to be one of those stupid giggly teenagers in love.

Killian helped Emma out of the car, but with her eyes covered, it was hard to see what she was doing. Emma miscalculated the truck's step and almost fell forwards, her fall was stop by a strong embrace: Killian had caught her.

"Can I uncover my eyes?" she asked, almost in a whisper, wanting to see his eyes from this close distance.

He chuckled, "Not yet, love," Killian replied and let got of her - much to Emma's dismay, "Now, trust my lead," the guy added and grabbed once again one of Emma's hands. He started walking and Emma couldn't do any other thing that follow him.

She tried to use her senses to figure out where Killian was taking her. They were walking on asphalt, Emma realised, so they were at a parking or a road. Then Killian let go of her hand and the sound of a lock being opened broke the silence between both teenagers. Killian grabbed her hand once more and opened something that Emma identified as a metal fence-door.

"Are we allowed to be here?" the blonde asked, confused by the last sounds that Killian had made. Now they were walking in something like grass.

"Not really," he replied, "But no one is going to catch us, it's a saturday night," Killian led his way for another twenty or thirty meters before he talked again. "Ok, you may uncover your eyes now,"

Emma took the black fabric from her eyes and blinked couple of times, her eyes adjusting to the sky decorated by the sunset's colours. The first thing she saw in front of her was Killian, with a smile that made her heart skip a beat. Then she looked around her. They were in the High School's soccer field. She raised and eyebrow and pursed her lips into a half-smile.

"You want to play soccer against me?"

"Maybe for our second date,"

"So, you are already sure there will be a second date?"

"I hope so," he replied with a smirk. "But I promised to take you to dinner and then the movies,"

"And yet, we are at the soccer field," Emma pointed out.

"That we are, love," Killian agreed with a smile, then he moved a little bit and pointed a spot in front of them, where a blanket covered part of the field, a basket and some big pillows were placed above it.

Emma didn't move, she was kind of shocked that Killian had actually planned something. She looked at him and realised he was waving at someone at the Commentator's booth.

"What was that?" the blonde asked confused.

"You'll see in a bit," he replied and offered her a hand. They walked towards the blanket, hand in hand, it actually felt nice. Emma had been in different dates, some had been romantic, some had been a disaster, but this felt as if it was meant to be. As if nothing could go wrong.

Emma sat on the blanket first, and Killian took of his jacket to cover her shoulders. The blonde looked up to him with a smile and thanked him, she was actually starting to get cold.

"I hope you like horror movies," the boy said when he sat next to her.

"I do," Emma nodded, "Why?"

Killian just pointed at the score-screen, where the projection of a blank and white movie had just started.

"How did you manage to do that?" the blonde asked in awe. Sometimes for the games, they would show small animations on the score-screen, but she never imagined that a film could be shown.

"A wizard never reveals his secrets," he replied with a smile, "I know a kid from the Film Club, he's a freshmen and started fencing, so I told him I'd teach him some moves if he helped me out,"

Emma smiled at him and returned her attention at the movie, "So, what are we watching?"

"It's a silent movie," Killian explained, "since I thought it would be hard to listen something without using the speakers,"

"We don't want the night guard catching us when he's doing his rounds," the blonde nodded at Killian's wise choice.

"You would know everything about his rounds, right?" Emma just pursed her lips into a smile but said nothing. "It is called Nosferatu, it's about vampires,"

"Like twilight?"

"Please tell me you are not one of those girls," Killian teased her.

"Do you think I'm one of those girls?" the blonde asked, pretending to be offended.

"Never," he replied, being completely honest. Emma smiled and moved a little bit closer to him.

They ate and talked and watched bits of the movie. But mostly they enjoyed each other's closeness. After they were done eating Killian had slid his arm around Emma's shoulder, the blonde had rested her head on his chest and they both leaned back into a big pillow.

"Killian?" she asked, long after the movie had finished.

"Mm?"

"I really enjoyed this,"

"Is this the polite way of staying '_Take me home, Jones_'?"

Emma chuckled "No," was her only answer and she got more comfortable against Killian's chest.

They didn't move, they didn't talk. They just stayed there, feeling how the other's breathing got deeper, and their heartbeats got slower. And soon before they knew it, they were asleep.


	8. What now, Emma?

Sadly, today I'm bearing bad news for all of us. I'm entering partials' time, so I won't be able to update in a month (I really need to pass these subjects) and as if being a college student during finals is not demanding enough, my godfather and his family are coming to visit... so, until the 8th of May I won't be updating. I'll leave you with a longer-than-usual chapter for compensate for my absence.

Thanks for your continuous support, I hope you'll still be here in one month.

Hugs,

M.

* * *

A light shinning on her eyes woke Emma up. Even with her eyes closed she knew that someone was pointing the light straight to her face. She furrowed her eyebrows but didn't open her eyes until she felt Killian sitting, bringing her body up as well.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" an annoying voice pierced her eardrums. Emma protected her eyes from the light as she tried to remember where she was and what she had been doing before she fell asleep. "Miss Swan, I'm sure the director will love to hear this story,"

Then it hit her like a wrecking ball. The person talking to her was Benny, the night guard, and she had trespassed the high school grounds. Benny hated Emma because every time she sneaked into the school, she always made him look like an incompetent guard - which was exactly what he was, to be honest; but some people couldn't handle the truth. Benny had tried to get Emma expelled ever since the blonde was in her freshmen year. And by the looks of this situation, he finally got what he had dreamed of for almost four years.

"Too bad Miss Lucas is not with you," Benny continued speaking "I'd love to bring you both down,"

Emma could feel Killian's muscles getting tense, and she feared that her date would hit the night guard, giving the Principal Guyton another reason to expel them both. She squished Killian's thigh and the touch seemed to relax him. Killian then stood up and helped Emma to stand on her feet. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to keep her warm.

"Doing inappropriate things on school grounds," Benny smiled, "I think that's enough to get you kicked out, Swan,"

"We were not doing anything inappropriate!" Emma protested. "We just fell asleep,"

"And I wonder if the director is going to trust your word over mine,"

Emma pout and shot a deathly glare to the night guard, she wanted to reply something, but she knew that at this point, it would just get her into more trouble. If she behaved, _maybe_ she could convince Principal Guyton that they were not doing anything wrong. Guyton knew she was - _kind of_ - honest. She would confess to the trespassing but say that they were not doing anything immoral, which was the truth; and she was almost sure that the Principal will believe her.

"Pick up your things!" Benny ordered. Killian picked up his jacket, shook off the dirty and placed it over Emma's shoulders, then he started to pick the other things "Move! I don't have all night!" the night guard yelled.

"Picking on high school kids, Benny?" a fourth voice said. "I thought you could do better,"

"This is none of your business, Deputy Hood," Benny grind his teeth.

"Trespassing _is_ my business, Benny," Deputy Hood stated. "Thank you for calling in,"

"But I didn't call -"

"I'll make sure Principal Guyton knows you're doing your job," Hood interrupted him. There was something that Benny liked above giving detention, and it was getting praised. "I'll take these two into jail and make sure the Principal, and their parents, know what they were doing," Benny pursed his lips into a thin line and nodded at the deputy, of course he wouldn't pick on someone how worked in the Sheriff Department.

Benny looked happier at the mention of jail. "'Night, Deputy Hood,"

"Goodnight, Benny," Deputy Hood didn't add anything else until Benny had disappeared behind the high school doors. "Seriously, Emma? Trespassing! And sleeping with a boy!"

"Why is it that every guy in this city behaves like your big brother?" Killian asked confused. It was true, though; Graham and August and Robin, they were all the big brothers Emma never had. Even if Robin worked for Emma's father, the deputy cared about the girl as if they were real family. The bond that Emma and Robin shared was only comparable to the bond that Regina and Emma had developed over the years; Emma had adopted them both as siblings _ad honorem_.

"Keep your mouth shut, _boy_,"

"It is not what you think Robin," Emma rolled her eyes, "And his name is Killian,"

"Please to meet you," Killian said with a smile.

Robin didn't say anything for a while; but when he did, he took the cuffs out of his back-pocket and handled them to Killian, "Put these on,"

"Common, Robin! Handcuffs are a little bit overdo," the blonde's protest was ignored by the two men.

Killian put the cuffs on, but he didn't shut up "We _just_ fell asleep, mate, I swear,"

"I'd love to see you trying to explain that to her father," Robin snapped and motioned his head towards Emma.

"Please don't tell my father," Emma begged, "He thinks I'm at a party with Ruby and Graham,"

"Pick up your stuff," the deputy ordered, "I'm taking you to the sheriff's office,"

Emma's protests were, once again, ignored by the deputy, he made both teenagers get into the backseat of his patrol car and drove them to the Sheriff's office. The drive was silent. Emma had her arms crossed and she was looking through the window with her brows furrowed. This was _so_ unfair, she was having such a great time with Killian and now they were in the back of Storybrooke's police car and Killian was handcuffed. The blonde vowed to make Benny's life miserable until she graduated from high school - and even after that.

Her face was softened when she felt Killian caress the tip of her fingers with his. She turned to face him. "I had a great time tonight," he whispered, "despite the outcome," he added raising his cuffed hands, it almost made Emma chuckle.

"Me too," the blonde whispered back with a smile on her face. Emma was sure that Robin had heard them, but the deputy didn't make any comment on their small chat. Then, she returned her sight to the window once more, but now she was not angry, she was concerned. If Robin called her father, he would _never_ let her go out with Killian. And that broke her heart a little bit. Also, he would tell the Principal, and Emma would get expelled and set to the Anderson Academy, with Neal. Just the thought of having to share schools with Neal made her nauseous.

"Are you going to get down, or what?" Robin's question brought her back to reality, she hadn't even realised that the car had stopped and both, Killian and Robin, had stepped out of the car. They were already at the sheriff's office. "You were lucky I was driving by when I saw Benny pointing his lantern at you," he sounded more calmed now. "You know you would be expelled if the Principal would know about this, right?"

"So, you are not telling?" Emma asked, hope shining in her eyes.

Robin shook his head. "No, and I won't tell your father either if this stays between us. But you won't encounter this kindness next time you get caught doing something illegal,"

"You are the best, Robin!" the blonde jumped into a hug, "I seriously owe you a big one,"

"You have to call someone to pick you up, unless you want to sleep on the cell's bed," the deputy said when Emma let go of him, "His car is still parked at the high school, and better leave it there or Benny will think something is up; and I am can't drop you until my shift is over."

Emma crossed her arms but smiled, "I'll call a friend," she said as she made her way into her dad's office and sat on the sheriff's seat.

"Your friend has to be over age!" the blonde heard Robin yell from his own desk. "And sober!" he added before he started talking to Killian. Robin was probably interrogating him about the date as he removed the cuff from Killian's wrists. She smiled at both men and then dialled a number she knew by heart.

At the other side of the city, a ring tone woke up a sleeping woman.

"David?" Regina asked confused, most like because the caller ID has labeled as '_Sheriff's Office_'

"It's Emma,"

"Emma?" she repeated, still puzzled. She checked the clock on her bed-table "What on earth are you doing at the Sheriff's office at 2 a.m.," the brunette sat on the edge of her bed, starting to fear the worse. Was everyone alright? Had someone died? Did the kids get kidnapped?

"You need to come and pick me up at the Sheriff's station,"

Was she still asleep? Or had she heard correctly? "Pick you up at the Sheriff's Station?"

"Me and Killian,"

Regina felt her muscles relax, at least this whole situation was nothing serious. "What did you do now?" The blonde knew that Regina had just rolled her eyes.

"We were_ just_ in the school soccer field. Watching a movie, eating and drinking," Emma started explaining "When the stupid night guard caught us and then, deputy Hood saved us because otherwise I would get expelled if the Principal would hear about it, so I can't tell my dad -"

"Emma,"

"Because he would probably go crazy and tell the Principal either way and then I'd have to study at the Andersen Academy with Neal and all those stupid assholes, which would - ,"

"Emma!" Regina said louder this time. It caught Emma's attention. Regina took a deep breath. This girl, seriously.

"If you don't pick me up, I'll have to sleep here. Robin can only drive me home when his shift is over,"

The brunette shook her head. If she ever had kids, she hoped they wouldn't call her at 2 a.m. from jail. Hopefully, they would count on Emma for that. "I'll be there in 15 minutes,"

"You are the best,"

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's last comment. She was the best because she was bailing an underage kid from jail after being caught for trespassing and probably public affection, if word got out to the papers, her prestige as lawyer would be ruined. Unless she decided to become a lawyer specialised in bailing rich teenagers out of jail.

The brunette put on the pencil skirt that she had planned on wearing the next day and tucked her silk pyjama shirt in. She washed her face and tried to comb her hair, but it was still a mess - she looked as if she had just woken up. Ah, well, she was going to pick Emma up, not to meet the love of her life.

She had to talk to Emma, though. Regina cared about David and Mary Margaret too much to go on lying to them. Once, she would help Emma and stay quiet, but there wouldn't be a next time. And Emma needed to be informed that Regina wouldn't help in her next adventure. The brunette decided she would tell Emma her decision in front of the deputy, to have him as a witness.

"Emma Swan-Nolan!" Regina said loudly as she entered the sheriff's office, not knowing that she had just interrupted a card game between the three people who were already at the precinct "You owe me big time,"

"Regina! You have come to my rescue!" Emma jumped into the older woman's arms and hugged her tightly. The blonde liked having Regina around, not only because Regina would saved her from situations like this, of course, but it always came in handy.

"How do you know this woman, Emma?" the deputy asked the teenager, confused by the fact that Emma knew a woman who was older than her.

"_This_ woman has a name," Regina hissed looking at the man. He was younger than what she had imagined, but she had learned not to underestimate people just because they didn't look old.

"Right," the blonde suddenly remembered that Robin had moved to Storybrooke just a year ago, even if for her it felt like Robin had worked with her father for ages, "Regina, this is Robin Hood, he works with my father. Robin, this is Regina Mills,"

"You are new in town," Robin pointed out.

"I grew up in this town, _deputy_," she replied crossing her arms.

"I haven't seen you in the time I've been here,"

"Then you haven't been here long enough." Regina replied dryly. Who knew Regina could be so cold?

A smile cracked Robin's lips. He was clearly amused by Regina. "So, you are Emma's emergency contact?" he asked. Regina rolled her eyes and didn't answer to him. "I'll have to write your number down, Miss Mills,"

"What for?" Regina arched an eyebrow, "Since no charges were pressed against Emma, she is not in jail, thus I'm not bailing her out, merely picking her up, so there's no need for me to fill paperwork,"

"Well, someone knows the laws!" Robin commented with a smile but his humor was received by a deathly glare, "What if I wanted to invite you to dinner? I need your phone number," he said casually.

"I'd say no," Regina replied, ignoring the fact that Robin had just asked her out, "There, I just saved you from the trouble of calling me, you are welcome,"

"I'd ask you again - I don't take _no_ for answer,"

"Well, then this will be a new experience for you," Regina added with a smirk and grabbed her car keys and phone from the desk table.

Then the brunette remembered something, her discussion with Robin had made her forget the real reason why she had come into the station at this hours: she still haven't told Emma that this situation wouldn't be happening again.

"Killian, please excuse us and wait in the car," Regina told the boy. As a teenager Regina had hated when her mother scolded her in public, and she promised to herself she would never be like that. Even if Emma was not her child, Regina felt that there was no reason to lecture Emma in front of the guy she clearly liked, "the doors are unlocked,"

The teenager boy had no other option than doing as Regina had told him. Regina waited until the door had closed behind Killian to talk, she looked straight at Emma, almost ignoring the deputy that stood next to the blonde.

"Emma, I don't know what you did today, and I honestly don't care. But do know this, and I will say it here to have the deputy as witness" Regina said Robin's title in such a way that Emma realise that she did not like him much, "I will never again bail you out of jail if it implies lying to your parents,"

"It _won't_ happen again," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Same goes with me, Emma," Robin commented. He was actually worried about the teenager girl. "You know how badly this could have ended,"

"Gee, stop it already!" the blonde protested "You two are going to be the worst parents ever. I don't envy your kids,"

"Who said anything about me having kids with this man?" Regina snapped almost instantly.

"I didn't mean you _together_, but you as in general…" Emma's voice trailed off and an idea popped into her mind, "But now that I think about it,"

"Emma," Regina gave her a warning look.

Emma knew that Regina hated when she pried in her love life, but Emma couldn't really help herself. She loved Regina, and even if Regina said she was happy, the brunette hadn't been the same since her parents got divorced and she broke up with Daniel. Emma knew that Regina was missing love. And the blonde just wanted Regina to be as happy as she used to be, Regina had so much love to give and to receive, she deserved to have someone. And Robin was an awesome person, he could be perfect for Regina if she would give him a change. She _will_ give him a change. Emma was determined on that.

"Well, we'll talk it over at Ollie's birthday party," Emma clapped excited, she couldn't wait to tell her mother about convincing Regina to go on a date with Robin. "You are coming, right?" the blonde asked the deputy, because she knew that Regina wouldn't miss her godson's birthday.

Robin nodded with a smile, "Roland wouldn't forgive me if we missed it," he explained.

Roland was Robin's only son, he was as old as Oliver and they were best buddies, Emma didn't know if their friendship was legit, or if they just wanted to act like their parents, but the toddlers were too cute and always managed to draw a smile on the blonde's face, so she didn't really care.

"Can you make me a pumpkin pie?" Emma asked, clinging to his arm and jumping excitedly.

"I thought you didn't like pumpkin pies," Regina pointed out confused. She remembered the drama Emma had started on Thanksgiving, three years ago, when Mary Margaret had made her eat the pie.

"I only like Robin's, it's so yummy!" she loved Robin's pumpkin pie. Robin was an excellent cook. Emma knew that because ever since Robin had started working with her father; he and her mother had been exchanging cooking recipes - the only zucchini that Emma could eat without getting sick was Robin's.

"But Ollie doesn't like pumpkin pie." Robin raised an eyebrow "And it's his birthday,"

"Who cares?" Emma rolled her eyes as if she would be annoyed, "That day I became an older sister!" Regina raised an eyebrow at that statement, so the blonde added: "For the second time, I deserve a gift as well!" Robin laughed, "Please say you'll make a pumpkin pie for me! Please!" she gently pulled his arms couple of times, shaking him.

"Fine, fine," Robin agreed, "I'll make a pumpkin pie for you," then his gaze shifted to Regina. "What?"

Regina was staring at him with a piercing glare, ever since she came back to Storybrooke she had noticed that Emma simply knew that she would get want she wanted. At first Regina thought it was because of her over-confidence, but now she understood what had been really happening.

"No wonder Emma has become so spoilt in this past year!" Regina pointed out, "You give her everything she wants!"

"Baking a pumpkin pie is barely giving her everything she wants," he stated, almost rolling his eyes.

"It took her 30 seconds to convince you on baking a pie!" the brunette argued "I wonder how long would it take her to convince you on getting you a pony,"

"Well, she didn't convince me to get out of bed at 2 a.m. to pick her up at jail, didn't she?" Robin came back, at this point they both looked like two five year olds, fighting on the kindergarden. "If it would be up to me, she would have slept right there," he pointed at the cell's bed, "So who's spoiling her now?"

Regina pointed at him with her keys, but didn't have anything meaningful to say, so she turned to Emma and said "Emma, you choose, get in the car or in the cell,"

"Wow," Emma let out, staring at both grown ups with fascination. She could work with this tension, "Now I know how kids with divorcing parents feel," the blonde added with a smirk, which seemed to annoy Regina.

"_Stop it_ with the marriage topic," Regina said raising her hands in the air and walking towards the exit door.

"Your friend is kind of," he looked for the right word to define Regina "infuriating,"

Emma chuckled, "She's awesome when you get to meet her,"

"_If_ I get to meet her," Robin pointed out with a smile.

The blonde chuckled and walked towards the door, "Don't forget my pumpkin pie, I'll make Regina eat it and then she'll have to accept to go out with you. After all, it's just like my mother says, there's no better way to a woman's heart,"

"Than through her stomach!" Robin finished and nodded.

Mary Margaret said that every sunday, when Robin and Roland came to have lunch with them. Emma's mother was more than eager to fix Robin with someone. Emma couldn't wait to get home and tell her mother about her new cupid-plan. And taking into consideration that her mother also wanted to find someone for Regina, she would definitely approve.

"See you at Ollie's birthday!" Emma said, shaking her thoughts away.

Robin nodded at the blonde and watched her ran out of the sheriff's office. His gaze then stopped at Regina, who for some reason was waiting for Emma outside the car. He smiled to himself when he saw that the brunette was trying hard to keep her eyebrows furrowed at Emma but couldn't stay mad for a long time after Emma hugged her. When he was first assigned to Storybrooke he had liked the calm and tranquility that the town had to offer, but after meeting Regina, he was sure that things would start to spice up. And he didn't mind - at all


End file.
